


The Warrior & The Historian.

by lesyeuxdelilith



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff without Plot, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Long Shot, Non-Canon Relationship, On Hiatus, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Randomness, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdelilith/pseuds/lesyeuxdelilith
Summary: “I’ve been walking in the moonlight looking for you, I got nobody but my shadow to give me through... So put your lips on my scars and teach me to love, give my slow heart the rhythm of a blood drum.”Analogy of RoHan one-shots throughout the multiverse. Includes: long, short, medium-length works. There’s pretty much anything here: fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, crack, randomness... Hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Nico Robin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. I: Earrings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Short} Boa Hancock rarely takes her snake-themed earrings off, but when she does...

“Dear, have you seen my—”

Curiosity had gotten the best of her, really.

The corners of Robin’s lips curled up into a light, sheepish smile. Twirling one of the serpent earrings — which were _surprisingly_ light despite being made of gold through and through — back and forth, Robin met Hancock’s marvelled eyes. 

Her blush deepened under Hancock’s attentive gaze, growing a rich shade of red. The tips of her ears felt warm too. Her fluttering heart sped up, racing at speeds unknown, upon seeing Hancock’s dazzling smile.

 _“How cute…”_ Robin mused, unable to resist Hancock’s blush. Happiness sparkled within the empress’ loving eyes, making Robin grow weak to her knees ever so slightly. 

Hancock mumbled something in her mother tongue, her voice soft and heavy with adoration. The familiar words — ones Robin knew all too well by then — resonated within Robin’s head over and over and over, leaving her speechless and out of breath. Shying away from Hancock’s soft gaze, Robin smiled a little bit wider, a little bit brighter.

_“You’re beautiful.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Welcome to “The Warrior & The Historian”, an analogy (or should I say dumpster?) of works I have already written for this rarepair. Worry not, I am currently working on some more stories to throw in here. Hope you enjoy these as much as I do. As usual, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated <3
> 
> If you want to read my rambles and have some more insight into what I’m planning, you can follow me on Tumblr: @hurricanemylove


	2. II: Takes one to know one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Short~Medium} Boa Hancock’s view on affection throughout the years.

Affection is frightening, shallow and vain.

Affection is a means to an end, volatile and venomous. Nigh-on unpredictable, even though  _ everything _ tends to follow a pattern at the end of the day. Seemingly innocent kisses always become harmful, leaving unsightly bruises all over her pale skin. Light touches, full of anticipation and barely-contained need, become forceful groping the moment the tiniest sliver of resistance and refusal is shown.

Affection is a double-edged sword, “Pirate Empress” Boa Hancock believes wholeheartedly. Her fingers twitch with the unspoken promise of turning those who thirst after her, singing words of praise and love, into stone. With rage coursing through her veins, wild and unmatched, her hands come together. The way greyness eats away her foes’ flesh, ever-consuming and unforgiving, never ceases to amaze her. 

Boa Hancock hurts them before they get the chance to hurt her.

Thanks to the powers she’s been bestowed — forcefully, for entertaining purposes and in a degrading manner, but bestowed nonetheless —, affection becomes childsplay. A weapon in the hands of a skilled warrior whose heart has been hardened by time. A warrior who does not hesitate or waver. A warrior who is feared, yet worshipped, far and wide.

A warrior who crumbles and shatters under the gentle, loving touch of one Miss-All Sunday — her evasive name sends shivers running down her spine to this very day, leaves a sweet aftertaste lingering on her lips and makes her grow weak to her knees —, who had managed to warm her heart back to life.

Affection is nurturing, fulfilling and addictive.

“Devil Child” Nico Robin is… A mystery begging to be solved. There’s something fascinating about her. Those dazzling heterochromatic eyes of hers never wander, much less fall prey to lust. They’re filled to the brim with curiosity, thirst for knowledge and… Something akin to sorrow. Gloom reigns over them, absolute and tyrannical, backed up by a sea of uncertainty. The shadow of death seems to loom over them, ever-present though painfully patient, until they start shining bright and unrestrained. Softness takes over them, making her look a hundred times younger, as years go by. They are captivating, for the lack of a better word.

Her lips are impossibly soft, her hands unbelievably gentle. Not once do her kisses become harmful, her caresses remaining light and reassuring at all times. Even when resistance and denial strikes, sparked by unpleasant memories of a shameful past, the archaeologist stays kind and understanding. Earnest apologies dance off her lips, heartwarming and suffocating, the moment she pulls away with a faint smile and comprehension gleaming within her eyes.

Forcing away the gruesome memories that parasitize her mind, the empress holds the archaeologist close with utmost care. There’s nothing to fear, her bleeding heart reasons, for they are meant to be. Delighting in her beloved girlfriend’s warmth, she leaves a trail of kisses along her tender skin, counting the minutes they’ve got left until they must depart yet again.

Affection is all her fluttering heart knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Funnily enough, I wrote this piece back in August. August 27th, to be precise... Back then, I didn’t have “Veni, Vidi, Amavi” in mind just yet, but this drabble here fits right into “Calling Out Your Name”. Who would have thought, huh?
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated <3  
> If you want to read my rambles and have some more insight into what I’m planning, you can follow me on Tumblr: @hurricanemylove


	3. III: Happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Short} Her room smells like tears, teenage love and unspoken promises.

For the first time in six painfully long years, Boa Hancock wakes up impossibly happy.

Not frightened, for the promise of a new day used to — and, truth be told, still does to this very day — fill her with sheer dread; or in great pain, unable to remember a single thing about the prior night… But **_happy_**. Relief courses through her body, warm and foreign, when her girlfriend hums. 

There’s nothing to fear anymore, for her secret is in good hands now.

“Did you sleep well?” 

Nico Robin, ever the observant, questions softly upon feeling her rouse. Her fine fingers caress her naked, left shoulder, tentatively moving some locks of hair away with utmost care. Then, giggling softly to herself, Robin leaves countless kisses all over her pale skin. 

Hancock swoons, her fluttering heart skipping a beat here and there because of Robin’s gentleness. With a small smile, she hums placidly. “What about you?”

Robin chuckles airily — the sound of someone who’s been caught red-handed —, before hugging her girlfriend closer. “I didn’t sleep,” she confesses without an ounce of shame, “there were too many things running up and down my mind.”

“Like what?” Hancock inquires softly, turning around to face her. 

Mischievousness sparkles within those heterochromatic eyes of hers, mesmerising Hancock to no end. The corners of Robin’s lips curl up into a small, but playful smile. Clearly entertained, Hancock raises an eyebrow. “Well?”

Sinking her head further into the pillow with a pensive expression, Robin hums before leaning in and kissing Hancock’s tender lips with great gentleness. Inevitably, her smirk melts into a dreamy smile.

“How peaceful you looked, for example.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Interestingly enough, this drabble dates back to May 11th... This short, though sweet drabble happens to be the very first thing I’ve ever written for this pair. Needless to say, this one has a very special place in my heart! I went over the story, polished a couple of things, and decided to post it because it deserves no less.
> 
> Context (though this story can work as an one-shot of its own, without any kind of background to back it up): this takes place in a Modern Setting - High School AU of sorts. Both of them are 18 years old (which means this story takes place between February 6th-September 2nd) and senior students! All three of the Gorgon Sisters were victims of human trafficking for four years, went to therapy for the next two (though this solely helped Sandersonia and Marigold to some extent), then reincorporated into education one grade below the one they’d have been coursing under any other circumstances.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, kudos and/or comments mean a lot to me <3 
> 
> If, by any chance, you’re interested in reading my rambles or just... Talk, you can follow me on Tumblr: @hurricanemylove


End file.
